The Wind Will Lead us Home
by nonsolumsedetiam
Summary: Fairytale!Supernatural. Two boys go searching for their father. They ask Mother Sun and Father Moon for help, and every step of the way, they must make their choices. The road is long, but at least they get to meet interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how Dean ended up being a Night Hunter and also how he meets Castiel. The Fairytale AU is a little too much fun to just leave alone in one fic. If it isn't self-evident (at least by the time this is done), I've read my fair share of 'stories from around the world' and other such things. But anyway, on with the tale!

* * *

Once, in the outskirts of a small, grimy village, there was a boy named Dean Winchester. The three most important things in Dean's world were his father, John; his brother, Sam; and the leggy colt; Impala. Mary Winchester died in a fire long ago, leaving John and the boys to pick up the remnants of their family from the ashes and live a life without her.

John was a trapper and a hunter. When the trees let loose their scarlet leaves, he would go out into the woods, and every day he would come back with pelts and hides to sell and exchange for supplies and food. Life wasn't easy (when was it ever?) but they lived. And then one day, John didn't come back.

The boys waited for three days. Between their chores, they would look over their shoulders to the hill, seeking the figure of their father and his horse, Chevy. On the fourth day, their calm had broken, and they became restless. On the fifth day, Dean turned to his brother and said,

"We need to find him."

They packed the dried meat, the canteens of water, and the last two loafs of bread. Taking a deep breath, Dean gripped Impala's reins in one hand and Sam's hand tightly in the other. Together, the two boys strode deep into the forest.

They walked along the familiar path, as they had done many times when scavenging for berries in the wood. They walked, and walked, and walked until they came to a clearing. It was green with life and the sun bathed it in golden light.

"Children," called the Sun, "What brings you to such a place as this? You should be home, running in the fields and whispering to the brooks."

"Oh Mother Sun," answered Sam, "We are looking for our father. He is a great trapper and has not been home in five days. Have you seen him or his black horse, Chevy?"

"I saw a hunter on a black horse following the river north. Perhaps that is your father."

The boys thanked the Sun and hurried along their way. They followed the river upstream, heading to the northern mountains. Night fell, and the moon rose up from the forest's edge.

"Children," called the Moon, "Why are you out here in the dark? It is cold, and you should be warm and safe at home."

"Oh Father Moon," answered Dean, "We are looking for our father. He is a great hunter, and we are afraid he is lost. He rides a black horse, like mine. Have you seen him?"

"Poor boys, I have seen your father. But he is far ahead of you. I am afraid you will not catch him tonight. Continue your path along the river. You will come upon a house. Knock three times and ask for Missouri. She will give you a place to rest and help you in the morning."

The boys thanked the Moon and hurried along their way. They walked and walked until they came to a small house. Dean left Sam with Impala and walked up the creaking steps. He knocked three times as the Moon had instructed.

"Who is it?" said a stern voice.

"I'm looking for Missouri. Father Moon said that she would let us stay for the night."

The door swung open to reveal a large, heavy set woman with skin dark as night. Her eyes shone under the lamp light. She was easily the most terrifying woman Dean had ever seen in his life. She clicked her tongue and muttered something under her breath about wayward sons, then called out to Sam and told him to bring the horse around back. Dean went back to Sam, and together the boys led the tired colt to a patch of soft, sweet grass. They rubbed down her black coat, whispering their thanks in her ears and telling her that they loved her. The boys left her there to graze and rest. They made their way wearily up the steps of the back porch.

Missouri sat them down at a large table, already set for two boys, and served them each a slice of apple pie. Between forkfuls of sweet pastry, they told her why they were wandering the woods. Missouri clicked her tongue once more and shook her head.

"Your father was called to join the Night Hunters in the Wild Hunt. You will have to travel a long road to find him again. But," she gathered them into her arms, "For now it is time to rest."

In the safety of her embrace, both boys yawned, and felt their eyes grow heavy. She settled them on a makeshift bed, covering them with a thick heavy blanket and blowing out the candle.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke to the smell of oatmeal and tea. Missouri had packed them each a sack of food for their travels. On the table she placed a red ribbon and a black feather.

"The Night Hunters live on Faerie lands. You've already missed the night that the gate is open on this plane, but luckily I know another way to get in."

"How do we get in?" asked Sam, pushing away his bowl and grabbing an apple.

"Beyond the Palace of the Sun and Moon live the Star Children. They can take you to the Faerie realm and your father."

"How do we get to the Palace of the Sun and Moon?" asked Dean, raising his bowl for another serving of oatmeal. He reached to play with the red ribbon, but Missouri smacked his hand with the back of a spoon before he could touch it.

"You must go follow the river to the edge of the forest. Find a tree and tie this ribbon tightly around the branch. Then, take five steps outside of the forest. Then the both of you must hold this feather and turn to the four winds and ask them to guide you to the Palace. Drop the feather, and it will lead your way."

She wrapped them each in snug jackets and kissed their foreheads. Outside, she fed Impala an apple and whispered secret things into the horse's ears. She passed Dean the reins, giving his nose a final flick. For Sam, she gave a hug; and a made sure his shoes were tied securely.

"Watch out for ghosts. They mean no harm, but you will never find your father if you let them distract you."

Lastly, she gave to Sam a white handkerchief, stained red by a single drop of blood.

"It will keep you safe." And with that, she sent them on their way.

* * *

They followed the river, listening to it whisper of high mountains and snow. They followed as it sang of fish and towns. They followed it, listening to it roar stories of salt waters and crashing waves. They followed until they came to a stop at the edge of the forest.

Dean pulled out the red ribbon from his left coat pocket. He climbed up the trunk of a safe, strong oak tree and tied the ribbon to one of its branches.

"Thank you, Oak, for your strength," he whispered as he climbed down, "I will trust you with my ribbon. Please keep it safe."

Once he safely reached the ground, he pulled the black feather from his right coat pocket. Together, Dean and Sam held the feather and took five steps out of the forest.

"Wind of the East

Wind of the South

Wind of the West

Wind of the North,

Please guide us to the Palace of the Sun and Moon.

Please help us find our father."

They held their breath as they dropped the feather, watching it slowly drift down to the grass. At the last second, a passing breeze caught it up. The feather danced, waiting for the boys to follow. Quickly, Dean and Sam ran to Impala.

"Up you go, Sammy." Said Dean, as he helped Sam mount the horse. Quickly, he scrambled up to join his brother, and off they rode.

The winds gathered together, pushing at their backs and urging Impala faster and faster. The boys clung for dear life, always keeping the black feather in sight. They rode past fields of yellow flowers and through gleaming streams. The feather whipped through the air and drifted in and out of sight. And then, it was gone.

Dean slowed Impala to a halt. He and Sam looked at each other, puzzled and at a loss for what to do.

"Where did it go?" asked Sam.

As if in answer to his question, there was the sound of giggling from a nearby bush. They whipped their head in the direction of the sound and tried to find the culprit. Sam's eyes widened as he caught the sight of brown eyes staring back at him.

"It's a girl!" Sam said.

The girl stood slowly, her pale hair catching the light. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she grinned.

"Hi! I'm Jo. Who are you?"

"Never mind that," snapped Dean, "You have our feather."

She widened her eyes innocently, and held up the feather in question.

"What? This old thing?"

"Yes. Now give it back!"

"Names first."

"No."

The boys dismounted and strode purposefully toward Jo. She held her hands behind her back and danced out of their reach.

"Names or you don't get the feather."

"Fine," said Sam, "Sam and Dean. Now give it back."

"Maybe not."

Cursing, Dean tied Impala's reins to a nearby branch before he and Sam gave chase. As they ran the sound of giggling seems to surround them. They could hear Jo's voice sing "Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" and it made them run harder. They spotted her at the top of a hill. Huffing and puffing, they made their way to the top. To their surprise, Jo did not run. She waited for them patiently, even as they glared daggers. She held the feather in front of her, but before Sam could snatch it out of her grasp, she held it away.

"I'll let you have it back if you do one thing for me."

"What's that?" asked Dean.

She nudged, with her foot, a rusty old knife that rested on bare dirt.

"Below this hill is a grove of trees. At the center of the grove is a tree stump. I need you to take this knife there and place it on the stump," she held out the feather, "Please."

Dean had not taken his eyes away from Jo's feet.

"You're not leaving footprints."

Jo's smile faltered. She cleared her throat and for a moment there was silence between the three.

"I need you to take the knife there because that's where my mom and Ash died. I crawled too far away. This is the last thing of mine. Please. Take it there."

The boys exchanged looks, then nodded. Sam pocketed the feather and Dean picked up the knife. The three of them made their way down the hill, Jo trailing silently behind them. They found the stump, just as Jo described. When they placed the knife on the stump, the air whistled around them. They turned to find Jo, but she was gone.

Silently, they made their way back up the hill and down to Impala. As they went, they could have sworn they heard a voice whisper,

"Thank You."

* * *

A/N

I apologize for the long wait. Life gets in the way like no other distraction.


End file.
